narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Reign of the Snake Prince
Plot Part I- Death to the Snake King Orochimaru; The Rise of the Serpent Prince Hebima After the death of Orochimaru was announced it did not take long for the news to reach the ears of the Otogakure citizens. A new clan by the name of the Hebi Clan began to make plans to overthrow the remaining Otogakure goverment. Their leader Hebima who was a Chunin of Otogakure led the clan into battle with the village's shinobi force. Even though Otogakure was not on the same level of power as the other shinobi nations it still had enough militairy force to deal with a minor threat as a rebelious clan; or so they thought. Using their deadly serpent techniques the Hebi clan was able to turn the battle into their favor. When the clan leader was cornered by a large number of the village's Jonin he managed to defeat them using a combination of his clan's signature jutsu the Serpent Style- Hydra Head and his earth style jutsu Earth Release- Servant of the Earth Jutsu. Hebima used the golem he summoned to crush his enemies and used the Hydra Head technique to inject posion into the blood system of the remaining soilders. Hebima then summoned a gigantic white snake onto the battlefield. It released a huge red cloud of toxic gas known as the clan's Serpent Style- Aku Doku Kiri (Red Poison Mist). This gas covered the field and killed the remaining ninja. With this victory in hand Hebima denounced Orochimaru as the leader of Otogakure and claimed himself to be the Serpent Prince. Plot Part II- The Mongoose Fights the Cobra; Hebima is Challenged! One year after Hebima had established total control over Otogakure he was presented with the threat of assasination. Just like a snake he layed in wait for his prey. Hebima discovered that the assasination was going to be carried out by his own clan members! Shocked that his clan would turn on him he sent Otogakure ANBU captains to assasinate all clan members who opposed him. However his younger sister Hebiko who was a Jonin stood in the way and she managed to kill all 7 of the ANBU captains that were sent to the Hebi clan compound. Later he found out that Hebiko managed to finish off the assasians but when he entered the compound to confront her. Noticing that Hebiko's arm had been broken he realized that she was injured in her battle with the ANBU he laughed and said she wasnt fit to be an Otogakure Jonin. Infuriated by his remarks she charged in and attacked using the Body Flicker Jutsu to get behind Hebima. Immediatley she followed up with her Aqua Bullet Jutsu which causes Hebima to go sailing into the wall though he managed to recover quickly. Using the little time she had Hebiko managed to heal her arm using the medical-ninjutsu she was taught. Angered at how his sister could betray the clan he proceeded to strike using the Serpent Style- Hydra Head jutsu. Turning his head into a snake he managed to poison his sister. However due to be a member of a clan that handled snakes she was able to build up an immunity. Since the poison had little effect he tried using the Earth Release- Servant of the Earth jutsu to bring her down with the golems he summoned. But she managed to destroy them with little effort using her Water Dragon Jutsu. By using a high ammount of condensed chakra she was able to slice through the golems with ease and damage her brother. "Why do you fight for the wrong side brother? We are your family we would never betray you!" Hebiko yelled. He responded saying that even though he was proud of his clan he was more concerned with his own power and if that meant sacraficing the clan to do it than so be it. Alarmed at what her brother might do if he was allowed to live she summoned a giant snake into the battle but Hebima quickly disposed of it by using Earth Release: Grave of Despair to bury the snake and then crush it to death. Amazed by his sister skills as a shinobi he said he would raise the level of his jutsu and proceeded to trap her in a hole using Earth Release: Grave of Despair. As she screamed in defiance he told her that "we of the Hebi Clan must be strong and those who are weak must die". He then crushed her to death. Hebima remarked that she fought like a coward but in the end she was just as weak as Orochimaru and their mother.... Plot Part III-The Serpent in the Claws of the Eagle; Akatsuki fights Hebima With Hebima as the newfound ruler of Otogakure and having the Hebi Clan under his thumb it seemed that his reign was imminant. And with his sister Hebiko dead there would be no one to rebel against him. Unfortanately his goals were not met and he still had one last obstacle to overcome the Akatsuki organization. Hebima was very familiar with the organaztion due to the scrolls of information about the organization left behind by the Orochimaru. If he was to rule all of the world he needed them taken out as soon as possible, and unfortunately he had no leads to the organization. During the following months Hebima had sent out numerous groups of ANBU in order to gather information on the Akatsuki, however only one returned to the village alive. The ANBU agent told Hebima about the mysterious black haired man wearing a black robe with red clouds on it and who possesed glaring red eyes and said he used the Sharingan. Immediately Hebima realized who this man was; he was Itachi Uchiha of the famous Uchiha Clan. He was a dangerous S-Rank criminal that was an enemy to Orochimaru when he was still alive. Realizing that he was dealing with the Akatsuki he immediatley fled the village to pursue the rouge ninja. After several days of tracking he came to the borders of the fire country. He rested near a gorge ready to pursue the target when all of a sudden he heard foot steps. Looking behind him he realized that the figure standing behind him was none other than Itachi Uchiha. "Hello" he said. Jumping to his feet Hebima immediately interorgating Itachi. Asking him questions like what happened to Orochimaru? Where is the Akatsuki hideout? And who is the leader of the Akatsuki? "I supposed I could tell you that afterall your going to have to die anyway" Itachi said. Itachi told him that Orochimaru was killed by none other than Sasuke Uchiha, their hideout is in Amegakure, and that the true leader is not Pein nor Tobi. The true leader of the Akatsuki was always Zukia Tojiro. Hebima asked who exactly was Zukia Tojiro? Itachi did not answer. Tell me who he is or I will beat you to hell! Unfortunately Itachi did not answer his question and merely laughed at the prospect of Hebima being able to beat him. " I will never divulge the true identity of my master. Even if someone such as you managed to defeat me there is no way you could kill Zukia he is a god " Itachi said. Plot Part IV- The Eyes of Nagashi; Sharingan's Equal? Fully knowing what Itachi was capable of Hebima activated his Serpent Style- Eyes of Nagashi jutsu. Puzzled by what this strange jutsu could do Itachi created several shadow clones in order to confuse Hebima. However Hebima managed to dodge the attacks of the shadow clones and struck Itachi with a powerful kick. Itachi not only suprised by Hebima's ability to dodge his shadow clones but also how he managed to see through the whole attack as the clones were just genjutsu. Hebima stated that his eyes allow him to see the chakra of an opponent and also allow him to sense heat. Due to Itachi being the only other person close by Hebima could easily target him. Though Itachi was impressed with the eye techniques he told Hebima that it still held no candle to the Sharingan. "I admit that the Eyes of Nagashi can not compare to the true powers of the Sharingan... however let me assure you that Lord Nagashi's jutsu is not weak in any way" said Hebima. Laughing at the prospect of Hebima actually defeating him Itachi called forth his Mangekyo Sharingan, trapping Hebima in the Tsukoyomi realm. Drained of all almost all of his strength from that one attack Hebima used his last breath to perform Serpent Style- Aku Doku Kiri (Red Poison Mist) . Unable to dodge the attack Itachi had consumed a little bit of the posion (though not enough to kill him). Knowing that Hebima was on the verge of death Itachi fled the battle leaving Hebima for dead. "Curse you Itachi of the Uchiha Clan" he screamed. Hebima spent his last momments cursing his clan... See Also Hebima, Hebi Clan Category: Fanon Story